


Just You and Me

by SuicideSquadGirl13



Series: Psychos In Love [9]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Fantastic Four (Movieverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chocolate, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing, Strawberries, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideSquadGirl13/pseuds/SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 9 of Psychos in Love. It's Loki and Doom's wedding! What can possible go wrong on this special occasion? Well for one thing somebody forgot the rings, Deadpool is officiating and Thor along with the other Avengers are there, So Again what could possible go wrong. Loki/Doom Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dillian/gifts).



> Oh so part 9 of Psychos in Love, the wedding. Enjoy!!!

On the day of Loki and Doom’s wedding, Loki was getting ready when Emma came in to the room and said “Hey there is someone here to see you.”

Loki smiled thinking it was his husband to be, and said “Sent him in.”

Loki heard footsteps turned around and his smile faded when he saw his brother, walk in and was about to kick him out when Thor said “Loki, please hear me out.”

Loki nodded and gestured for him to continue…

“I know I haven’t been very supportive of you and Doom’s relationship, but I wanted to say I’m sorry and that I hope you have a happy life with him,” Thor said.

Loki stared at him for a moment before saying “Thank you.”

“But if ever cease making you happy, I will not hesitate to…” But Thor didn’t finish because Loki interrupted him by saying “You will never have to.”

Thor smiled and hugged his younger brother, who returned it and said “I have to go and get married now.”

Thor let go of Loki and said “My best wishes to you.”

Loki then picked up his bouquet of black and red roses and gave Thor a small smile, and walked out where Emma Frost was waiting and said “Looks like your glowing today.”

“I feel like it,” Loki said, Emma put the veil on top of Loki’s head and said “Showtime.”

The music started up and Loki walked down the red isle toward Doom who was wearing his best armor for the special occasion. Nearly all of the villain community was in attendance along with superheroes, Loki recognized the Avengers immediately and he could see how Steve was very uncomfortable by just looking around. Then Loki stood right next to Doom at the alter and to one they called DeadPool walked out in a black cassock….

“Hi everybody!” DeadPool said “Man I love the internet, so let’s get this thing started.”

Loki giggled a little before facing Doom, as DeadPool cleared his throat dramatically and continued “Anyway, Heroes, Villains, and everybody in between, we are gathered here today to join two totally sexy super villains in holy matrimony; So who here gives this Norse god to this Eastern European royal?"

Loki then looked at Thor who said “I do.”

DeadPool gave him double thumbs up and said "Awesome, now who has the rings?”

“That will be me,” Namor said who then fished into his pockets before getting a confused look on his face and said “Uh…I can’t find the rings…”

You could practically hear everybody in the room gasp simultaneously, and Namor said “Wait, these aren’t my pants; I must have put on someone else by accident.”

“Then who’s wearing your pants?” Doom asked.

Namor shrugged and Doom sighed and said “Ok, everybody check your pockets.”

Near all of the males in the room checked their pockets and Justin Hammer said “I found one in mine.”

“And I think I found the other one in my pocket,” Tony said.

The two geniuses walked up to the front and handed over the rings, and Loki and Doom put them on as the rest of the ceremony went smoothly…

"I now pronounce you husband and...how typical do we want this to be?"  DeadPool asked.  "Okay, you may now make out like crazy in front of everybody, Congratulations!"

And that’s exactly what they, did and everybody clapped and Emma whistle loudly. After Loki pulled away he took Doom’s hand as the pair went outside to the motorcycle Norman had parked earlier in front of the building, Doom started the engine and Loki said wait, I still have to throw the bouquet.”

“Oh yeah,” Doom said taking off his pin.

Loki turned his back and threw the bouquet, and all the males watched as all the women practically attacked it each other for it, and it ended up in the hands of Emma Frost who was now staring at a very nervous Namor. Doom threw his pin back and it ended up in the hands of a very red Steve Roger, Loki started laughing before he straddled the motorcycle and tightens his grip on Doom’s waist as they sped off on the highway leaving everybody behind.

                                                                        *o*O*o*

Doom stopped at a cliff that over looked a beach and said “I had Namor set a picnic up earlier.”

Doom helped Loki get of the motorcycle before, he led them to an area that had a white blanket and some wine with chocolate and strawberries. Loki practically beams as he sat down on the blanket, and began to dine on some of the strawberries. Doom opens the wine and pours into both glasses and turns on the stereo which starts play music, after about a good 15 minutes one of Loki’s Favorite songs come on, and Doom stands, extends his hand and asks “May I have this dance?”

Loki blushes before taking and the pair slowly began to waltz to the song…

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

 

Loki smiled and leaned his head on Doom’s chest and closed his eyes…

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Doom then twirled Loki before pulling him back to his original position…

 

_Something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

 

 Doom then dipped Loki who squeal a little, and started laughing before pulling him back up…

 

_And me and all of the people with nothing to do and nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

 

When the song was over Loki whisper “I love you Vicki.”

Doom was silent for a few seconds before he said “I love you too.”

Loki had never felt so happy in his life after Doom said those words and he slipped off his mask and proceeded to kiss him passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> The End, Also the song is You and Me by: Lifehouse. Do you guy want one more Psychos in Love thing to sum it all up or is this just cool now, I won’t know unless you review!  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


End file.
